Love is Overrated
by Ms.Do-Anything-I-Want
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been friends since she can remember and more... But when he says its over she refuses to fall in love again. But when she meets Edward thoughts change. Will he be able to make her let him in? Will she be able to except this love?
1. Preface

_Say your sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holdin' on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

I stared at him with tears streaming down my face. He had tears in his own eyes. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't. But I knew it. I really did. How could I not? He didn't want me.

"Bella," he murmured softly. His musical voice broke with tears and pain. "I can't be with you. Not anymore. I am no good for you. I don't want you to be with a guy like me. I am no good for you."

I froze. Tears stopped flowing. He wasn't good for me? We had known each other since I can remember! What changed? What did I do? Then realization hit me. "You don't want me?" It came out as more of a question then a statement. I didn't believe it.

He looked straight at me and said, "No."

I broke.

_Maybe I was naïve _

_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love _

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings,_

_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

He was gone and he took me with him. But I knew one thing. I couldn't let someone get to me like that. Ever.

Love isn't something to play with and he's the only one.

Our past is our only future…


	2. Pasts and Shopping

**Chapter 1: Pasts and Shopping**

I can't tell you any memories that I don't have with Jacob. He was in every thought and every moment since I can remember. Not that I used to care. Used to.

Even when I close my eyes I can see him.

"_Bells what are you gonna do when you get older?" Jacob asked as we sat on the beach. We did this often. I let my head hang back while I thought up a reply._

"_Be a writer or something like that," I grinned. Glancing at Jake as he watched the water come close to our sandy feet and back out. When he didn't say something I was worried about him… _

"_Jake what do you want to do?"_

"_Marry you."_

I sighed sadly at the memory. That was such a lie. Damn it I hated that idea of marrying him… Now. But before it was my idea of a future.

My pointless future. Before I learned that love is overrated. And painful.

"Bella what do you want to do tonight?" Angela asked from her spot on the couch. We had one night before we left for different colleges and she wanted to make it the best night of our lives.

"I have an idea!" I heard Alice yell from the bathroom… This cant be good. "So I was thinking about throwing a party for everyone. What do you think?"

I glared at her knowing what she had planned. She really was wanting to kill me. I grimaced at the thought of being subject to shopping and everything. I glanced at Angela who was already on the phone with Ben. Her boyfriend.

Alice smiled widely at me.

Oh no. Please God no. I closed my eyes praying silently that it was just a dream. But I usually had nightmares.

Alice tugged me off the couch and pulled me behind her to the bathroom with my eyes still closed. I had no idea where I was going. I hit something really hard. "Did I just hit a wall?"

Even though we were at Alice's room I still didn't know exactly where I was going. Alice pulled me forward so she could look at me. "At least there is no blood," she commented. I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"WE ARE HOME!" I heard a voice boom from downstairs. Emmett. I felt Alice's grip on my arm disappear. I smiled and followed her.

"Emmett!" I yelled as I arm into his arms. He spun me around before kissing Alice on the cheek. "How was college? How is Rosalie?"

Rose appeared from behind Emmett her hand resting on her stomach. "I am good a little pregnant but what else is to be expected right?"

Alice glared at her brother. "When did you plan on telling me?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortably under Alice's glare, "Well umm Rose wanted to tell everyone when we got here. We found out a few months ago and I couldn't get off work and out of college to bring her here to tell you. She wanted to wait and make sure the baby is going to well you know."

I could see the tears in Rose's eyes. She had been pregnant before but one month into the pregnancy they found out the baby wasn't growing. It killed her. I felt bad for her and only Emmett could comfort her.

Rose leaned into Emmett a little. Alice nodded sadly at that. We turned to see Angela standing on the stairs. "Hey Alice and Bella I got to head home for dinner. Call me if the party is on for tonight."

We both nodded as she walked out the front. An awkward silence followed with Emmett constantly fidgeting. Finally Rose spoke up, "Where's your parents? And what's this about a party?"

"They are on a trip and we are throwing a party for our school friends!" Alice cheered and I internally booed at the thought.

Rose nodded and Emmett smiled probably at the thought of a party. "You know Ally I have been known to throw some pretty awesome parties before I left for college… Do you want some help?"

Alice shrugged at him before turning to me with a sly smile, "Time to go SHOPPING!" Alice yelled. And I almost said 'you and Rose have fun!' but then thought better of it and stuck with a grimace.

"_Bells," Jake said with a smile. "what is wrong with shopping? Honestly you can not be a girl. Shopping is supposed to be what you do best. And you cant even stand to go into a mall."_

_I grinned at him as we sat on his bed. He stared at the window across from us. I wonder what's wrong I thought softly. "Jake what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Jake…"_

"_Its just," he started and then stopped. He looked at me with a torn expression before pressing his lips to mine. That was my first kiss._

Alice pulled us out to the car garage where her Porsche was and Rose's M3. I rolled my eyes as Alice told Rose to drive separate then us cause she wanted to drive. Rose of course said no.

Here we go again.

"Rose please!"

"No. What if something happens to me?"

"Then you call us."

"Wrong answer get in my car."

Alice pouted but got in her car. I looked around the garage and saw a Volvo in there. I looked at Alice and back to the car. Who needed a new car in this family honestly? "Whose car is that one?"

Alice glanced over to it and shrugged, "Edward's."

"Whose Edward?"

"A cousin that is going to stay with us while he goes to college."

"Cool."

"Yeah I guess."

I let it go. She didn't seem in the mood to talk about it and I didn't want to ask. Sighing I looked out the window. Not wanting to make her mad or anything.

The drive to the mall was short cause one thing you learn when being friends with the Cullens… They are insane drivers. No understatement. I have no idea how their records are all clean.

Alice jumped out of the car excitedly while I sat stubbornly in the car not wanting to get out. She would have to drag me into the mall there is no way I would go willingly.

"_You know what I don't get bout you Bells?" Jake asked as we sat on the beach. Like always. I shrugged and motioned for him to continue. He sighed "You are always so unwilling to do anything! Even go into a mall."_

_Confused didn't cover it. "What brought this up?"_

_He looked at me with a pained expression. "Bells I just don't get you. You want me and then you don't. You kiss me and beg me and then you stop me."_

_I frowned. "Jake… I'm just not ready for… that."_

"_You are never ready!" he yelled._

"_Damn Jake go find someone who is then!" I murmured getting off the beach and walking to my car. Damn it! Why cant I just be any other girl? Why cant I be willing to do anything? Even go into a mall!_

Alice glared at me from outside the car but when she saw that look on my face her face fell. "Bella he isn't coming back," she mumbled softly. "Stop hurting yourself by waiting. He just isn't coming back."

I slid out of the car and felt a traitor tear fall down my cheek. "I-I know… I just cant not think of him."

She and Rose hugged me and looked at me softly before Rose said, "It will take time and one hell of a guy to make you forget that asshole."

I laughed at the comment. "One hell of a guy…"

"Yup!"

Rolling my eyes they dragged me into the mall. Alice sighed happily at all the clothes. "If heaven is real… There better be clothes and malls!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked through racks of clothing. They were looking for me. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. God they are going to be the death me. I swear. I watched Alice expertly look through the clothing picking out only the best clothing for me.

They threw me into a dressing room with all the clothes and had me come out and do a spin. They would either say "No" or "That might be it."

I slipped back into the dressing room. One final outfit. I slid the fabric over my skin. It was soft and if felt right. Blue. I loved it. I walked out and heard gasps from behind me. Turning I saw Alice whisper something to Rose who just nodded. Tired of waiting for a response I mumbled, "What do you think?"

"Yeah Rose what do you think?"

"Wow," was all she said.

"I take that as we are buying it?"

"Hell yes," Alice smiled.

Rolling my eyes I stepped back into the dressing room. Sliding the outfit off and handing it out the door to Alice I put my clothes back on. Alice had the bag in her hand and grinned at me, "I think we are done shopping."

"Thank God."


	3. Planning and Partying

**Chapter 2: Planning and Partying**

The second we got home Alice was out of the car and digging through boxes. Sighing I went over to help. "Alice what do you want me to help with?"

"Nothing! Rose take Bella upstairs and make sure she doesn't come out until I am done decorating and then we can do a makeover," Alice told us very sternly. I laughed but then stopped mid-laugh when I saw Alice's expression. I backed up and straight into Rose who took my arm with a smile and dragged me into the house.

"You know Bella," Rose smiled as we opened the front door. "You might need this party as much as we do. You need to loosen up and forget that everything. Tonight might be the night."

I scoffed at the thought of tonight being the night I forgot everything. I didn't want to forget everything… just Jacob.

When we got to the family room Rose stopped to say something, "Emmett, Edward, and Jasper get off the couch and go help Alice," she told them. Everyone's eyes shot up to us and I blushed looking down at my feet.

"What has Ally planned?" I heard a musical softy voice ask. My eyes shot to the sound of the voice. I met the stare of two piercing green eyes. This must be Edward. I smiled. His hair was a strange bronze color… Not one you'd see every day not that I wouldn't mind. He was of course beautiful but being related to the Cullens made you beautiful.

"A party," I heard Emmett mumble. Edward's eyes shot from me to Emmett before he nodded and got up from the couch.

The boys all walked out of the house to help Alice and Rose dragged me up to Alice's room with the clothes they had bought me in her hand.

I sat on Alice's couch laying my head back, waiting. I could hear Rose walking around the room. Pacing. I opened my eyes and looked at Rose, "Why don't you turn on some music?"

She nodded walking over to the CD player Alice had and pressed play…

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me its all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering _

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found my self listening_

A tear streaked down my cheek as the music continued on…

_Cause I don't know who I am who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_Cause she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you aren't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside_

More tears fell but I was surprised Rose didn't see them or maybe she did but she knew I need this. Need to let my feelings flow and stop hiding but I refused to open my eyes to find out which it was…

_Cause I don't know who I am who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_Cause she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I wont be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than any one I, I've ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself_

_And so I say to you this is what I have to do_

More tears fell. Suddenly the door flew open and the music cut off. "What the hell Rose! Cant you see she is crying?"

"She needs this," I heard Rose say softly from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears from my cheeks and I felt Alice put her arms around me and Rose came and sat on the other side of me. "Bella I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me?"

"Rose of course I forgive you," I said softly. "I needed to let go of some of that building emotion or else it was going to kill me."

They sat there for a few minutes comforting me. While I waited for my eyes to go back to normal color. Soon enough they had me off the couch and getting me dressed. I didn't have to do much… Just move here or do this.

I was sitting in front of a mirror with Rose and Alice tugging my hair this way or that way while they chatted excitedly about the party. Finally they finished me off with makeup and ignored my complaints.

"_Bells you look beautiful," Jake said as we walked into prom. "Stop worrying. Plus I will deck any guy who stares at you longer than two seconds."_

"_Jake," I sighed still fixing my dress. "You know that there isn't anyone who likes me in this school."_

_He rolled his eyes at me. "This is a party. Please try to have fun."_

_He squeezed my hand as we entered the party or prom either one._

I stared blankly at Alice and Rose feeling tears fill my eyes. "I cant do this. I just cant," I said softly as I collapsed onto Alice's couch.

They stared at me wide eyed. I knew I had made them speechless. Slowly Alice sat down besides me and still hadn't wiped that look off her face. "But Bella," she whined softly. "I cant enjoy this party without you! I promise I wont leave for a moment… Please! Please!"

She was so hard to say no to when she pulled out the pouting card.

"Fine! But if you leave me alone I swear I will leave." I told her sharply. She jumped off the couch with a great deal of energy. I sighed and stood up to follow them out the door. The room was blaring with music and several people were dancing and several were just sitting there chatting.

I walked slowly down the stairs trying not to fall in these high heels. Note to self kill Alice for letting her put these shoes on my feet. Half way down the stairs I slipped and fell a little down the stairs.

I saw people gaping at me when I finally stopped. I looked up and met the eyes of some strange guy but he was sort of cute. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it with a smile.

"My name is James."


	4. What The

**Chapter 3: What The…**

I smiled at James while he stood me up. "I'm Bella."

He nodded with a bright smile lighting up his face. He wasn't as handsome as Jake. Damn it. I have to stop comparing everyone to him. There is no one like Jake. But there might be someone as good as him…

James walked me over to the kitchen. I thought about telling him I didn't drink.. But it didn't really matter. It was a party and maybe I needed to loosen up some.

_Ooh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Ooh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

I swayed to booming music. Where's Alice and Rose? I had been kind of to preoccupied to watch what the girls were doing. James came back with a drink in his hand. I smiled and took it when he offered. "Bella you dance?"

"Not really."

"How bad can you be?"

With that he took me to the dance floor.

_I thought I was a fool for no one_

_But ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_Ooh you set my soul alright_

_Ooh you set my alright_

"See its not so bad," he whispered in my ear. Maybe he was right. I felt him run his hands lower down my sides and his breath on my neck. I froze. No oh please god no.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

I didn't want this. I didn't want to be touched by anyone especially this man. I felt him begin to suck on my neck. I cant believe I let a man like this do this to me after all that has happened. "Damn it James get you hands off me!" I said and knew he would be the only one to hear.

"Baby don't be like that," he murmured against my neck. His hands gripped my waist tighter pushing me more into him.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." I yelled. By this time I had gotten Edward's attention and he made his way to where I was at.

Edward grimaced at the man who was being an ass to me. "What the hell James! Didn't you hear her say get off?" James pretended not to notice. Edward motioned for me to move out off the way and he drew his hand back and punched James square in the face. He was spitting blood and teeth out on their floor.

I watched Edward walk away from where I was standing with James still spitting up blood.

I felt Alice grab my arm. "Bella you remember when you turned eighteen and we went dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Come on one song!"

I gaped at her but let her drag me to the stage. Damn I didn't want to do this.

Rose look so thin in her outfit even with her being pregnant and she started:

_If you feel so empty _

_So used up so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

Since we were high enough people could see us. People closer could see the drops that Alice and I did while Rose walked the bar. Together we sang while we jumped up and down in sync with the crowd:

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

Damn my turn:

_If you feel so filthy _

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

Alice:

_If you feel so empty _

_So used up so let down_

_If you feel so angry _

_Just get up_

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

_Lets start a riot a riot_

_Lets start a riot_

Oh my god! I hadn't felt so free in so long. Cheers erupted through the crowd of people and I smiled at Alice and Rose. They were both smiling.

I hopped off the bar and Alice and I helped Rose down.

I stood there talking to different guys as they told me how good I was. I saw Edward standing at the bar talking to a blonde girl. Damn they looked like they were enjoying each others company.

Well its not like I am ever going to see him again cause tomorrow I get to WSU. No reason to care for someone like that…

But I did.


	5. The Real World

**A/N: Welcome to College… I am soooo sorry it took so long to update… Writers block is a bitch. No joke. I have been staring at the damn page for days.**

**On a better note… Thank you all for review my story!!! Your amazing.**

**Songs: A New Day Has Come by **

**Chapter 4: The Real World**

Alice had made sure we shared an apartment. Of course we would be living together through out college.

"_Are you excited for the first day of school?" My mom asked excitedly as we pulled up to the school. I knew she was more excited then I was but I didn't say so._

"_Of course she is," My dad smiled lovingly at my mom. I was glad they were in love. So much in love. I hoped to have a relationship like them someday. Maybe with Jacob when we are older of course._

_We pulled up and I jumped out of the car, "Love you mom and dad! See you after school."_

_I watched them pull away and turned around and hit someone. Just my luck. "I am so sorry!"_

"_Bells," Jacob sighed. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him to our first class. Did I mention that I had every class with him! EVERY CLASS!_

I closed my eyes. I had never been without Jake. Especially in school. I knew I loved him. I still did.

Sighing I turned on my car and started the drive to the apartment…

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from within the apartment. I grimaced as I walked to her room. She really wanted to kill me with decorating I swear!

Her door was open so I just walked in and saw her sitting there with a box that I hadn't see before on her bed. "Bella now I know how much you hate shopping and wearing stuff that gets you noticed but… Please except these clothes! Please!!"

I frowned at the box. I was a little worried about what she bought me. Slowly lifting open the lid… jeans and a t-shirt. Confused I looked at her and didn't know what to make of it. This was a huge change. "Bells I thought maybe if I bought you trendy comfortable clothes you would wear them," she confessed.

I rolled my eyes. "When do I never wear what you buy? You always make me."

She giggled and lifted another box. Oh no. "Well since you say that… I have some trendy clothes in this box."

I grimaced but took the box. You cant deny Alice. Ever. I have tried. "Thanks."

"Promise me you'll wear them."

I glanced over my shoulder at her, "Promise."

I threw the boxes down on my bed and rummaged through them. I needed something to wear. I finally settled for the trendy clothes. I didn't want to search through boxes for my other clothes. At least not really.

I grabbed my new clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sliding those new pieces of clothing on my skin hurt a little. I hated the feeling of new clothing. I walked to the full body mirror to see how I looked. Note to self thank Alice for being a matchmaker when it comes to clothing.

I was wearing tight jeans that had cuts at the knees and my thighs. My shirt was just a simple tank top that fit me quite perfectly. Simple blue.

I came out of the bathroom to find Alice arguing with someone. "Ally who is here?"

She turned to me and grimaced. "Edward."

I looked over to see Edward staring at me. His green eyes piercing me. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body when my eyes met his. I glanced away and blushed. Damn don't get attached. Don't like him.

I could feel him smile at me. I could also hear Alice curse under her breath before raising her voice, "Edward," she muttered hoping I wouldn't hear. So I pretended not to. "Please she isn't the type you play with."

I internally grimaced at her words. I saw the shock in his eyes as she said that. "What does it matter? I have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Alice chocked out.

Edward nodded and turned to leave. "If you need any help with your boxes call me."

Sighing I walked to my room. This was going to be a great day.

_I laid down on my bed. It felt different without Jake. He wasn't here anymore. He didn't want me anymore and I knew it. _

_Days ago he had started to ignore me. Not calling. Not giving a damn._

_I remember the night before he left._

_I lay there crying pushing my head further into the pillow. I know its over. I can feel it. Like all the feeling from my body left. Like I could still feel it but it was a one way. He had cut off the connection._

_A tear hit my leg. I knew it was over._

I didn't know I was crying until Alice came and put her arm around me. "Its Jake again isn't it?"

I could only nod and continue to cry. She held me tighter to her. I heard her say something like , "He isn't worth your tears."

I sighed. I knew she was right, of course she was. But I couldn't help it. I loved him. I gave him me and got my heart broken by him. More than my heart. My soul. I shrugged Alice's arms off me and got up to check my makeup.

"Bella…" Alice said softly from the doorway of the bathroom. I looked over and nodded for her to continue. "I know you don't deny that I know what is going to happen…" I just shrugged allowing her to continue. "I can see the connection you have with… Edward. I know your future is somehow intertwined with his."

I frowned. I didn't like it. I didn't want a future with anyone. But Jake.

I continued to work on my makeup. I couldn't deny I was attracted to Edward but so was every girl on campus. Except Alice but that's just cause they're related.

I turned to leave the bathroom but Alice blocked my way. She grinned. "Admit it you like him. You know you do!"

I grimaced. There was no way in hell I was telling her I liked her cousin. No way.

She was stubborn and didn't move. I smiled. "I have class so I have to leave so I get there on time."

She frowned at me. "You will one day admit it to me. I know you cant deny it forever."

I cant deny it but I can lie to myself about it.

I got to class just before the teacher got there. I looked for an open seat. You have got to be kidding me! The only seat open was next to him. Edward.

I walked to the seat and sat down with a curt "Hello."

He nodded shortly at me before turning his attention to his phone. Probably texting his girlfriend. God do I sound bitter? I shouldn't. I cant.

The teacher walked in the classroom his back turned to us. He looked Native American. He looked handsome from the backside. But the face is the decider not the other side. The teacher still hadn't turned to us.

He began as he faced the board. "Welcome to class. My name is Jacob Black and I am your teacher."

Oh god. It was my Jacob.


	6. They aren’t friends when they break you

**Chapter 5: They aren't friends when they break you**

I heard girls start to whistle as he wrote his name down on the board. I grimaced. I already hated this class… what a shock. I was surprised he didn't notice I was in this class. But he will soon enough my perfect time in college turned into my perfect time in hell. That's just knowing he was my teacher and could make me fail.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward staring at me. He wasn't like just staring he was watching me. If I moved just a little he would know. But his expression told me he was worried about me.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You know you can switch classes if there is going to be a problem."

"I am not afraid if that's what you think."

He stared at me in shock. I wasn't going to explain that there is a problem. No goddamn way was I going to spill my heart out to some guy that doesn't even care about me.

Jake turned and smiled at everyone looking at no one specific. I wanted him to look at me and see that I was in this class… but maybe he already knew. I could see that. Jake went through out the seats passing out books and stuff that we would need.

Closing my eyes as he passed me leaving what I would need in front of me. Thank god he didn't notice me. I looked at the books. Stuff I had already done. Oh well might as well just do the work.

This class I could easily skip and fail. I knew I could make it through the year. I just knew. Alice skipped up to me with a big grin. Oh no. "So how was class?"

"Why don't you go ask your cousin?" I snapped. Alice continued to follow like I hadn't said anything. "It was interesting." I know she wants details but that's not what I want to talk about. "How was class?"

"Fine. Who is your teacher?"

Damn it Alice. "A guy…" I hedged.

"Whose name is?"

"Jacob."

Alice froze. I knew she didn't want to know but if she kept pushing when I do telling she freaks out. She began to walk as she whispered, "Jacob as in your Jacob? The Son of a Bitch that shouldn't still be breathing?"

"Don't be so harsh. But yes that Jacob."

We walked to the restaurant in silence. I didn't know what to say or think. Maybe even feel. Alice was just brewing over it growing more mad by the second. Finally we got to the restaurant Alice had calmed down. Which pleased me.

We sat down at a random table and waited. I was reading and not paying much attention to Alice until she whispered, "Jacob's looking at you."

Her face said it all. She didn't like him. She was mad at how he was looking at me. Closing my eyes to keep the tears back. "I… I don't care. What- why would you think I would care?" I grimaced. I gripped the end of the table.

Alice frowned. "Damn it." she muttered under her breath. I opened my eyes and looked to where she aimed it. Jacob was coming over here.

Jake reached our table with a huge grin on his face. That bastard. "Bella!! How are you? Its been forever."

I looked at him with an expression that told him he wasn't welcome but he ignored it. Alice stood up and glared at him. "Jacob Black you deserve to go to hell for all you have done to Bella. She isn't a play toy! Go and get yourself a new one you bastard. You nothing better than a filthy mutt!" she screeched. He looked taken aback by her comments.

"What?"

"Don't you damn say what to me! You know what the hell I am talking about!"

He looked down at his feet and sighed. "I just want my friend back."

Finally I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Jacob we aren't friends," I murmured before grabbing Alice's arm and leaving the room. We walked in silence to the apartment. I turned to her when we got inside. "Thank you."

Alice looked at me with unreadable eyes. "How can he expect everything to go back to the past?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I dropped Alice's gaze. It was too hard to look at her. I couldn't just tell her that I still had feelings for him even though I bet she already knew. I was too scared about what she would think. "I'm going to the library okay?"

"Sure. Just be home by dinner time."

I nodded and walked out the apartment.

It wasn't a long walk to the library. That's what I liked about our apartment was that I could get the library without even driving. It saved me a lot of money. I walked in and looked around. Huh which way? I couldn't decide so I took a random one and started looking at books. I did have a few hours.

I started to go to the next one but then I saw who was standing in it. Jacob. Damn it. When Edward appears you'll know I am having a dream. I started to walk to the next one but Jake had seen me. He had never been abusive but sometimes when he didn't get what he wanted he would be rough.

Jake caught my wrist and had me follow him. Jake pressed my back against the wall. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "Still the same Bella." he laughs.

"Still the same bastard I see."

He grinned at me before pressing my lips to his. I couldn't tell you what it felt like cause I just punched him. I didn't want to enjoy it. I still cared about him but he ruined his chances a long time ago.

He flinched back holding his jaw muttering every curse word he knew. I turned on heel and walked out. Alice wouldn't mind me being early. I got to the apartment and walked up.

Alice was standing in the kitchen cooking something. I grinned. "Ally do you want some help?"

She looked up with a shocked face but beckoned me to cut the bread. I walked over trying to keep my casual smile on my face. No use crying over bread. No one would eat it then. I could tell Alice was trying to find out what happened. Usually when I am in a library I loose track of time and get home late. I didn't want to explain until later so I looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "We'll talk later."

She nodded and continued stirring the soup. I finished cutting the bread and leaned against the counter. Alice danced around the kitchen grabbing things as she went. I smiled. I was glad I chose to live with her.

I started putting things on the table so it looked nice. Alice didn't have to tell me that everyone was coming over for dinner. They always have had dinner together. A knock hit the door and we both went and got the door.

Jasper smiled and took Alice's hand. I envied their relationship. At least they had one. Emmett and Rose followed him in. Sighing I sat down noticing two extra chairs. "Who else is coming to dinner?"

"Edward and his new girlfriend."

I froze. I don't know why it bothered me so much. But it did.

Another knock hit the door and Alice dashed to get it. I knew who it was. Edward and his girlfriend.

Edward and this girl walked in. I instantly knew why he liked her. She was of course beautiful.

**A/N: On my profile I have a wonderful poll… Who should Edward's girlfriend be? Help me choose! Next chapter will be the dinner and stuff… Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**


	7. Dinner Party

**A/N: I am sorry that it took soo long… my profile wouldn't pull up. Because I didn't get many votes for my poll I will do Tanya… ALSO… if you want EPOV tell me or random lemons tell me… **

**Chapter 7: Dinner Parties and Girlfriends**

I didn't know if I liked her with him or not. But its not like I have a say. I mean it is his girlfriend. Damn it why am I thinking like this? Its not like I like him or even care enough about him to think such things.

He grinned at everyone but didn't meet my eyes. Duh. I knew his smile would disappear if he looked at me. "Everyone Tanya. Tanya everyone."

I saw her lean over to him and whisper something that made him laugh. I really need to get a guy. A boy toy. Nothing serious. I don't want to have another Jake. Just a guy maybe. Someone random.

I saw her lean into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. No one had said anything about or to Tanya. Emmett frowned and said " Tanya. You must be Edwards girlfriend."

She grinned. "Oh yes."

I grimaced as did everyone else. No one liked her but that didn't seem to tip off Edward. I stood and shook her hand. "Hi Tanya. I am Bella. Alice's best friend."

She shook my hand and frowned. She was letting me know that she didn't approve of me. I didn't approve of her either. So the feeling was mutual. I sat back down and watched Alice walk around her as if sizing her up. Please tell she isn't comparing her to me. She made this hmm noise and looked at me and shook her head. Shit she was.

I gave her a glare and she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to grab me a drink. I didn't want to deal with the couple any longer.

I turned to see Edward in here smiling at me. He smiled differently at me then Tanya. "Do you like her?"

He was asking me? That was strange…. No one needed my approval. "I don't think it matters what I think."

"It matters to me," I heard him whisper. I wheeled around to face him.

"Listen to me Edward," I snapped. "I hate her. So does everyone else but it doesn't matter what other people think when you love them. Or like them. God stop trying to impress everyone!"

I turned and left the room with Edward gaping behind me.

We all sat down to eat. Edward and Tanya sat next to each other. It really bugged me. NO damn it I cant care. I shouldn't care. I don't care. But I might care.

I couldn't eat watching Tanya and Edward steal pecks on the cheeks or secret whispers. I gave up and stood to go to the bathroom.

I slumped down on the floor. I hate my life. I never want to move from this spot. I could hear Edward and Tanya. I could see their future. They would have kids and live happily ever after.

Well that's just shit for me. Who would I have? Jacob? God no.

I rocked back and forth trying not to cry. They would make each other happy. I couldn't do that for anyone.

I sighed. "Guess I better get out of the bathroom." I unlocked the door and tried to open it. Shit its stuck. "Ally can you come in here for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

I heard her try to open the door. "Is it locked?"

"No."

"Damn its stuck." I heard Alice going to get help. I heard muffled laughs. Great. Someone kicked the door in. Well it wasn't stuck now. Then I saw who did it. Edward. Shit could he tell that I had been crying?

I didn't ask.

I walked out and sat down on the couch. Alice smiled. "Lets do a movie night!!" I frowned. I was the only one without a date and I hated being alone with couples watching movies.

Alice put in a random movie. She didn't care to show us. I slid down in the only seat with a pout. I wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

The movie started and I glanced around the room to see Edward and Tanya kissing. Okay that's it. I am done with this movie/date night.

I stood up and walked out of the room to my own room. I locked the door and slumped to the ground. I wasn't going to cry but I felt like it.

I don't remember if I fell asleep or if I just sat there but time had no meaning to me anymore.

I felt someone kick my door. For the strength of the kick it was Alice. I frowned. "Leave me alone Ally."

"But everyone is leaving."

"Let them," I muttered under my breath.

Next thing I know Alice is in my room and my door is shut again. She was standing over me with a grimace. "You have no idea how gross it was to watch Edward kiss that slut. I mean does he not know that chick sleeps with any guy she can get her hands on!"

"Apparently not."

Alice's eyes flashed to my face. "Your jealous. YOU LIKE HIM ADMIT IT!!!" she called as she danced around the room.

"Umm no I don't."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and walked towards me. "Admit it or I will burn your books. Trust me I will."

I began to pout but decided against it. "Fine. I think I might like Edward."

Alice smiled at me. "Now that you've admitted it… its time to make you more 'appealing' to the average male."

Damn no!!!!

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom. The torture will never end!

This is what I get for telling her who I liked.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… :P but I don't feel the need to update this story as much as others. I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE!!!**

**REVIEW…. For Edward… **


	8. Time To Flirt

I sighed looking around me. I was in the bathroom and Alice was torturing me. What more could a girl ask for? Well I wouldnt ask for that. But thanks for asking. Alice was dancing around the bathroom singing to a random song that I didnt know.

I had already gotten dressed in the clothes she had picked out. Shit how tight and revealing could clothes be? I looked down as Alice came at me with a curling iron. I sighed as she slowly began curling it. "You know," she said a little distracted. "You could act like you were enjoying it at least. Even though we both know you dont."

Alice finished curling my hair and then began doing my makeup. I didnt like having attention on me or playing barbie. But I love Alice enough that I would survive.

Alice smiled at me as she finished. "Beautiful. Now to teach you how to flirt. Bat your eyelashes and smile. Guys like when girl look them in the eyes because it shows that they arent scared of them. Okay you can leave now."

I smiled and hugged her. Though I didnt thank her. That would be taking it a little too far. I sighed and got in my truck. This should be interesting.

I got out of my truck in the outfit Alice picked. The skirt was mini enough that I swore guys could see up it as I walked. I felt every guys eyes on me. I flinched at the sudden attention. I knew wearing a tank top that showed more than it should with a mini skirt was a bad combo. And I would kill Alice for it later.

I kept my eyes down until I felt a reason to look up. Edward was looking at me with an odd expression. I didnt know it. I dont think Tanya did either. I sighed unsure of what to do now. A guy I didnt know walked up to me with a cocky grin on his face. "There you are. I've been meaning to talk to you all week."

I winced at the obvious sesuality in his voice. My eyes darted to his face then back to the ground. "You better stay away from me."

His buddies began to laugh. "Dont be like that sugar." He murmured as he took a step closer. I heard someone come up to him and punch him.

Then I heard Jake's voice. "She said stay away from her." His eyes darted to me. "Now get a life you son of a bitch." His voice was icy and dangerous.

He and his buddies backed away. I looked up to thank him but he was gone. Jake hadnt done something like that for a long time. I had missed that about him. I looked over to see Edward looking very pissed off. I knew he wouldve hurt them if Tanya hadnt been right there.

I sighed and shook my head walking into the school. The classes flew by and now I was in Jake's class. I had decided in my mind that I would thank him for doing that for me. He came in and didnt look at me. All through class he didnt call on me once. I was shocked because that was abnormal for him.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. I sighed and got up. I walked over to him leaving a note I had written about this morning. He read it and looked up. Jake's eyes met mine as I was leaving. He motioned for me to stop so I did. "Ms. Swan would you please stay after class? I have something I need to discuss with you. If you be so kind to give me a few moments."

I sighed. "Jacob I need to be somewhere."

His eyes closed and a frown appeared. "This is important. Just a moment." His almost black eyes met mine. His frown deepened.

"Okay..." I sighed and took a seat at the front of the class.

He didnt move. "Bella I know I have hurt you a lot. I know with all of the things that have happened I dont expect you to forgive me. But Bella I used to be in love with you. But at eighteen hearing your girlfriend talk about her future and yours it scared me." He looked down. "I didnt expect for you to let me go. I didnt want to go. But my love for you wasnt strong enough to keep me with you. So I disappeared." His eyes met mine again. "I have been a complete and total asshole. But if there was a chance for us to be friends... Would you be a friend for me?"

I knew my jaw was all the way to the desk by the time he finished. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and the sobs made my speech stuttered. "I-I would l-like to be friends with you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Alice. I ran up to her hoping that maybe she would understand why I didnt go to dinner. "Alice," I yelled through the crowd of people. I could see she had stopped when she heard me so I ran faster. Alice's eyes narrowed when I came face to face with her.

"You ruined your makeup." She stated. "What have you been doing crying all afternoon?"

I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Well you remember how Jake's class is my last class of the day? Well I was leaving and heading to meet you for dinner, did I mention I am really sorry I wasnt there, when he stopped me and asked me to stay for a minute or two. I told him I had somewhere to go but he made it sound like it was important so I stayed. He talked about our history and about how he hurt me. But then he said something that surprised me. He told me that in all the mistakes he had made he wishes that we could be friends. Well that was a shock for me."

Alice's jaw was hanging open at the news. She had no idea he would say such a thing. Neither did I but it was a pleasant shock. Alice closed her mouth and opened it again to say something but nothing came out. I raised an eyebrow at my unspoken companion.

I was standing there waiting for her to reply when someone ran into me. I fell back on my ass. I groaned until I looked up and saw who had hit me.


	9. ChapPreview: Dont Review :P

**I'm sorry for not updating in like forever!! I'm trying to figure out how to write these stories and deal with the summer stuff :P SO THANKS FOR PATIENTS. Two more weeks and the chapter will be ready.**

He extended a hand to me and I flushed red. He pulled me up off of the ground and I began to brush myself off. He ran a hand lazily through his hair and smiled. "I'm Mike."

I looked up at him and then over at Alice, who smiled. Damn. I tucked a hair behind my ear and looked up at him. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said and lifted a hand to shake his. He smiled and nodded.

He shook my hand and I felt Alice stick a finger in my lower back. I tried to not glare at her because I knew why she was doing it. I dropped his hand and tucked another hair behind my ear and looked up at him under my eyelashes. "I really am sorry."


End file.
